Troubled Waters
by OBCD
Summary: Cali didn't ask to be stuck in somewhere in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of homicidal teenagers. But now that she was, she intended to make the best out of her situation and just have fun- it was a game after all. Except she's in over her head and the only thing she knew for certain was that if by some miracle she survives this, she was never going to be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello~ So uhm, this is my first story- and I'm really not too sure how to go about this, but I really do hope you all enjoy this story. Any and all reviews and constructive criticism would be highly appreciated (though flames aren't as welcome).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It took a moment too long for me to realize that I was late. All the boats that had been out since dawn, bobbing in the vast blue ocean had long since returned and it was only 20 minutes after I was expected to be home that this dawned upon me. So I ran. Half tripping as my bare feet thumped against the cobbled streets- damn near skidding to round the corners and I almost ran into a few walls too. To put it simply, I was not the epitome of grace and elegance as I made it home, my hair an entangled mess, face flushed and reeking of sweat and fish.

"I'm so sorry- I swear, I just lost track of-" My little sister, Brooke, groaned, successfully cutting me off in my apology. She was already dressed, which was to be expected, since she was like that- always prepared. Even Delta, my other sister, was dressed- which was a miracle in itself, considering how difficult it was to wrestle Delta into a dress.

"Cali, I swear to-" Brooke let out an exasperated sigh- sounding entirely too much like our mother and making me wince and duck my head. "Just go get yourself cleaned up, you look like you just crawled out of the gutters." Yup, she definitely took after our mom.

I scrunched up my nose- because I liked being like this. I liked the way the salt and sand that made my hair tangle and I liked the scent of the ocean clinging to me. "Alright, alright." I murmured, just to placate her. "You look like a fairy princess." I whispered to Delta as I walked past, because I couldn't pass up the opportunity. She just gritted her teeth and glowered at me.

"Don't make me wash you myself." Brooke threatened and that did it, in a flash, I was undressed and soaked the warm tub of water they'd undoubtedly left out for me, scrubbing till it felt like I'd taken off a layer of skin. Then, I was waddling out, covered by a towel, to grab the only dress I had. It was blue with enough sequins to kind of (really) blind me whenever the light caught onto it. I even twisted my hair- once dark, but lightened as a result of the time I spent under the sun- up in a messy form of a bun just as Brooke started ushering us out the house. "Honestly Cali- can't you at least try and look presentable?" Brooke asked, rearranging the mass of still-damp hair so that it looked a little more 'presentable' and Delta snickered, so I shot her a withering glare.

We chattered as we walked towards the square, but as we neared it, we quietened and I could tell that Brooke and Delta were nervous. They were both young- so the chances of their names being drawn were slim, but they never deluded themselves into thinking that it won't happen.

"It'll be okay." I mumbled quietly, even though I knew better. Then I was turning to Brooke, voice dropping so only she'd be able to hear me. "If I get chosen, you're not allowed to volunteer, alright?" I whispered and it took her a moment to nod. She was the adhesive that kept our little family together and hell, I was too absent-minded to actually look after Delta. "And stop the little tyke from doing anything drastic as well." I added, casting a look at Delta- because that would be a Delta-like thing to do, volunteer, I mean. And Brooke just smiled at me, though there was a twinge of nervousness on her face.

"You won't be picked." She reassured and I grinned, even though I didn't feel like it.

"I know." I said, just as we were shushed. We filed into the square, signing our names and listening to the mayor make the customary 'Happy Hunger Games Speech'. Halfway through, I started tuning out, looking blankly into the distance. It wasn't until I heard my name called out, "Cali Crossing'. Sharp and crystal clear. I froze up and looked around, hoping that maybe there was someone else by that name and it wasn't until that I realized that it was me, that it finally hit me. It was too late for a name change.

Brooke's face contorted. Like she was about to cry. She'd clamped a hand on Delta's mouth to prevent her from doing anything stupid and I shook my head, offering a small smile. "It's okay." I said, though I'm not sure whether they heard me, because the crowd was cheering and my legs starting moving. Dragging me towards the stage.

"Wonderful! What's your name sweetheart?" The escort, Nixie asked. As though she hadn't just read out my name not 2 minutes ago.

"Cali." I said, throat dry. I could practically feel the cameras on me. "Cali Crossing." And she crooned something, but I didn't hear, because I was too busy looking in the crowd in hopes of someone- anyone volunteering, career tributes weren't uncommon in this district after all. But I was out of luck and Nixie was moving on, to draw the name of the male tribute.

"Lachlan Gibbs." He couldn't have been more than 14- and thin as a stick, shaking like a leaf too. And I barely suppressed a grimace, because he looked like he wouldn't last half a minute. He tripped on his way up. So scratch that. He'd probably fall off the platform and die. As cruel as it was of me, I was kind of relieved that it was him instead of some big, muscly guy who could crush me with one hand. I gave him a sympathetic smile, but he wasn't really looking my way.

"I volunteer." The relief I felt immediately dissipated in a heartbeat. "My name's Trent Turton." I'd seen Trent around occasionally, though we didn't actually know each other that well. All I knew was that he was at least a head taller than me and he looked like he would be as able to kill me as easily as it would be for him to blink. Oh, and he was a career. I was so, very screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The peacekeepers came to take us into the Justice building after the anthem was sang and I looked back, briefly wondering whether this would be last time I'd see the sea. They left me to my own devices in a glamorous room and try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking. About Brooke and Delta. Whether they'd be alright without me. Brooke would have to take the boat out every day now- and Delta might have to take over Brooke's job of selling the seafood to the bigger companies that would eventually cater to the capitol. I wondered whether dad would come home- now that I was gone. Maybe he'd even sober up and take the boat out so that Brooke wouldn't have to. I hoped so, because gets really boat sick when she goes too far out and everyone knew that the further out you go, the better the haul would be.

I felt kind of sick, thinking about it. They didn't know how to dive for the abalone- and I wouldn't want either of them to be diving for abalone even if they knew how to and where to- because you're supposed to dig the knife under the abalone hard and wriggle the knife around before you press down on the hilt of the knife, else they don't pop up. It didn't take long for Brooke and Delta to walk in- Delta clinging onto Brooke's hand as though it was some kind of a lifeline.

"Hey, you know you've really gotta wriggle the knife when you stick it under, right?" I said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind- I tended to do that when I was upset or scared and right now, I was both- Delta's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"Wriggle the knife." I repeated slowly. "When you're going for the abalones, you stick the knife under them and you wriggle so that it comes off the rocks."

Brooke gave a soft sob and almost ran over to throw her arms around me. "I know." She mumbled. And Delta joined her, crawling into that tiny space left on the armchair.

"Hey," I said, quiet. "Hey, don't suffocate me. I don't think I'm supposed to die before I get to the arena." I joked. It was a poor attempt at humour, I'll admit and I regretted it, because Brooke gave another choked sob. "It'll be okay."

"You said that already." Delta grumbled and I shrugged- well, I tried to.

"I know. I just really mean it." I said.

"You'll win. Right?" Delta asked and I didn't reply. I didn't really know what to say. How would I know whether I'd win until I won?

"Don't ask stupid questions." Brooke said, pulling back from me and to her credit, she didn't look like she'd been crying. Not much anyway. "Of course she'll come home." If I wasn't feeling the pressure before, I most certainly was feeling it now.

"Try to." I corrected. "I'll try to come home." After that, the peacekeepers were interrupting, signalling that our time was up and I hugged them one last time, inhaling sharply. I didn't know whether I should tell them I love them- it was hard to say stuff like that, but as it turns out, I didn't need to.

"I love you too." Brooke murmured and I contemplated telling her I didn't actually say anything, but decided otherwise.

I didn't say anything when they walked out, just looked at them. Really closely. Just in case it's the last time I'd ever see them again. We were then led down to the train station and I think I cringed a few times, because of all the cameras flashing. I can't imagine it would've been a particularly attractive photograph- me flinching away with half of my face scrunched up. But it'll have to do.

Trent on the other hand, took to the cameras surprisingly well, grinning and waving as though he'd already won- though, I can't say I blame him. He looked like he'd be very photogenic, all sharp bones and lean muscles. With those light blonde highlights streaking through the darker strands of blonde and ridiculously green eyes.

As soon as we got onto the train- we were shown our rooms and I retreated into it as quickly as possible. Although the room was quite large, there was only so many times I could explore it before I got bored, so I stripped the dress off to put on something a little less uncomfortable.

When I emerged from my room for dinner, my outfit consisted of a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Trent was already there and I found myself in the seat next to him, offering a terse smile.

It didn't take long for our mentors to join us and let me tell you, that this is most definitely not the first time I've seen Finnick Odair- everyone's seen him on T.V. before- but while he was gorgeous on the screen, he was breath-taking in real life. He was the kind of person that made you ultra-sensitive about every last freckle that dotted your face and those stubborn strands of hair that stuck out no matter how much you brush your hair.

Like the sensible teenage girl that I was, I gawked.


End file.
